


Mortals Meet Demigods...

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: LOL, this is just a side project probably not gonna get updated that much-This is the title.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Alicia Smith 1/2

**A/N Hey guys, this was just a side project. ALSO. I know I am gonna get flames for Reyico, but I just like the ship more than Solangelo.**

Alicia Smiths PoV

When I woke up this morning, I noticed something- my hair was COMPLETELY tangled up! I groaned, then took out my hairbrush from my nightstand. I brushed my hair, changed and met up with Kylie, who was supposed to drive me to our school, Chesterbrook High. 

“Hey girl!”, she yelled, waiting for me in my townhouse’s parking lot. I waved and she said, “Looking good!” I blushed. Kylie opened the door for me.    
“So Alicia.”

“Yes?”

“You do know that we are 17, right?”, Kylie asked. 

“Yes…”

“Soo… when are you going to start using your car?” I laughed. We had this conversation every day. “Girl, don’t get me wrong, I love driving you to school, but…”, and with that, we pulled up to Chesterbrook. 

We got out of the car, and Kylie pointed to the doors. “Look! Your CRUSH.”

“Ugh, Kylie, stop it!”, I whined. While it was true I had a crush on the almighty Percy Jackson, I didn’t want for anyone to know. “Besides, he probably doesn’t like me.” It was true. We had a total of 1 conversation, and that was him apologizing for bumping into me in the hallway. 

“Come on, we don’t want to miss class!”, I said, trying to shift the conversation away. Kylie nudged me, then started towards Chesterbrook. 

SKIP TO GYM

“Alright, class! Today we will be playing dodgeball. Jackson, Fernandez, you are captains.”, our gym teacher, Coach Hedge yelled. I was excited for this game of dodgeball, for two reasons. One reason was that Kaylyn was the Captian, so she couldn’t get her hands on Percy.

Also, I was pretty sure Percy wanted me to be on his team, since I was pretty good at dodgeball.

“Gigi.”, Kaylyn said.

“Cole.”

“Alicia.” I groaned. I was on Kaylyn’s team. At least I wasn’t picked last. 

“Alex.” 

“Matt”

“Beatrice.” 

“Olivia.”

“Oliver.”

“Amy.”

“Tobias.”

“Carl.”

‘Anne.”

“Henry.”

“I’ll take Anna!”, Percy said. 

“Okay class, let the game begin!”, Coach Hedge said. And so the game began. Until Percy threw a ball… and it hit me smack dab in the face. Hard. 

“Oh My Gods!”, Percy yelled. “I am so sorry.”

“Jackson, take Smith to the clinic!”, Coach Hedge barked. 

Percy walked me to the Clinic, all the time apologizing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth PoV

I was excited. I was transferring to Chesterbrook, due to nightmares. Of course, I knew that there would be some people trying to steal Percy from me, but if they are decent people, then they will back off. If they didn’t I would have Percy tell them. 

But wait, we haven’t seen each other for a month. What if he didn’t like me anymore? These thoughts kept swirling into my mind until I got a bout of common sense. What was I thinking? Percy was LOYAL. That was his fatal flaw.    
A soon as my mental fight ebbed, I arrived at school. I was walking to school so as soon as I stepped in, I had a girl, Anne, show me around. 

“Here, is your locker.”, She said. 

“So, who’s locker is next to mine?”, I asked, curious. Percy had asked for our lockers to be next to each other, but the Principal may not of but us together.

“Your locker is next to Perseus Jackson’s and Kaylyn George.”

I smiled. “Thank You, can I have my schedule?” 

Alicia’s PoV

I was kinda… liking being hit by a ball. After all, it was Percy Jackson who hit, me, and he walked me to the clinic. It was the perfect time to confess my love for him. 

“Hey, Percy,” I said, on our way back to Gym. 

“Yes?”, he asked.

“I…. I like you.”, I said. I then decided, at that very moment, that if Percy didn’t like me back, it was ok. I would ask him later.

“Alicia, I”m sorry, but I have a girlfriend.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Her name is Annabeth Chase.”

“Oh… I am so sorry.”, I said, tears threatening to come out of my eyes. “I didn’t know. But can we be plain friends then?”

He smiled, then said, “Deal.”

Annabeth’s PoV

I was coming back from Biology to get lunch with Percy when I saw something. It was a red card. I groaned. Probably from some random dude. 

But my instincts told me that maybe, just maybe I should read it for a laugh. And so when I opened it, I did not expect an apology. It said, 

_ Dear Annabeth Chase, _

_ I want to apologize for having a crush on your boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Actually, I am not sorry. But don’t worry, I will not go after him. He is your boyfriend, and I need to respect that.  _

_ Also, your boyfriend is very nice. Don’t let him go. Don’t. He took me to the clinic and kept on apologizing after he accidentally hit me in dodgeball.  _

_ But still, I will not go after him. _

_ Best Wishes,  _

_ Alicia Smith.  _


End file.
